1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a random number processing apparatus and a random number processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development of information societies, there is an increasing demand for advanced information security technologies. As a means of providing such technologies, various cryptographic systems are being utilized.
In cryptographic systems, pseudorandom numbers are typically used. The security of cryptographic systems is dependent on the randomness of random number values. The randomness of random number values of non-deterministic random numbers or physical random numbers is higher than that of pseudorandom numbers. In other words, it is more difficult to predict non-deterministic random numbers and physical random numbers than pseudorandom numbers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-299595 discloses a technology for generating random numbers from random noise which occurs in a source-drain current by the application of a pulse voltage to a gate electrode.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-113136 discloses a technology for generating random numbers by supplying a spin injection current, which causes magnetization reversal with a probability of 1/2, to a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM).